Titan's are going to high school
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: With the villians all gone, and nothing else to do the Teen Titans will have to face their biggest challenge yet...High School! With new identities can the titans handle the drama,love, homework, and being heros? Warning: Chps. blended together...


Okay, before anybody kills me for not posting anything I am **SO** sorry about the delay I just never had any time on my hands. I am only going to post 1 chapter if you want me to post any more send me a PM or a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the titans but some of the drama here is happening to me now so yea….

So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of Titans Are Going To High School!

Chapter 1: We're going where?

-Titans Tower-

The Titans sat around on the couch, in the Common Room. Raven sat at the far edge of the couch reading yet another gothic novel, Beastboy was sitting between Cyborg and Raven still trying to beat Cyborg in Halo, Bee sat next to Cybrog, watching the boys play the video game in boredom, and Robin and Starfire were sitting on the other end of the couch, making out.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Not it," shouted Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Bee and Robin.

Starfire, who never won a single game of Not It, got up from her place next to Robin to go answer the door. She came back minute later, arms full with two bags of mail. She dropped them carefully on the kitchen table, just as everyone got up and started walking toward the table. Robin came up behind Starfire and wrapped his arms around her waist, Cyborg stood next to the happy couple, Bee next to Cyborg, Beastboy next to Bee, Raven standing between Beastboy and the happy couple.

"Wow," Beastboy said as they dumped the mail out on the table, most of it floating to the floor.

"Well, guess we better get started," Robin said grabbing an armful of mail.

-Four Hours Later-

The team had separated the mail in six piles. (A/N: Beastboys, Ravens, Bees, Cyborgs, Starfires, and Robins in case you don't get it. On with the story)

"Hey guys," Robin called from his spot, "this is addressed to all of us, and it's from the mayor."

The five titans crowded around Robin as he read the message aloud.

_"Dear Teen Titans,_

_Well, I was going through these files on superheroes _

_because I didn't have anything to do and I came_

_across yours and I found that neither of you have _

_completed High School. So I suggest you finish _

_High School or I'm going to have to ask you to_

_leave Jump City._

_Sincerely,_

_The Mayor" _

Robin finished the letter with a look of shock on his face. He looked up at his girlfriend and teammates; they all had looks of shock on their face.

"Looks like we are going to Jump City High," Robin stated composing his face.

"_What_," The titans shouted in sync.

"We're going where," Beastboy said

"You're not actually serious, are you," Cyborg asked

"It's better than being thrown out of our home," Raven said

"Thank you, Raven," Robin said, "We are going to have to come up with secret identities; I am going to use my real name, Richard Grayson."

"My real name is Koriand'r, so I shall partake in that name," Starfire said

"Star, that would attract too much attention. Why don't we call you Kori Anders," Robin suggested

"I like that name," Starfire says kissing her boyfriend on the cheek

"Mine is Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar," Beastboy says waggling his eyebrows at Raven, who rolls her eyes. Starfire and Bee giggled.

"I am going to use my original name, too." Cyborg says, "It's Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic."

"I think I'll stick to calling you Sparky," Bee says winking at her boyfriend, Cyborg smiled sheepishly, "My original name is Karen Beecher, so I can use that name," .

"Since Raven is my birth name, so, I guess I could change it to Rachael Roth," Raven said thoughtfully

"What are we going to do about our looks I mean people know what we look like," Bee said

"I made some more holorings from when I went undercover at the HIVE academy," Cyborg announced pulling out six newly made rings. All the titans turned away from each other so neither one could see what the other looked like when they put the rings on.

Cyborg gave each titan a ring and put his on; he had the same look as before, except he was wearing dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and black converse.

Robin put his on next, his skin and hair color was the same, he wore black sunglasses over where his mask was, he wore a red T-shirt and white leather jacket, dark jeans and black sneakers, his hair was swept over one eye, giving him a dangerous look.

Beastboy put the ring on and grew three inches, his skin color changed to a light tan, his hair changed to a dirty blond color, his eyes stayed the same emerald green color, and he wore a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and combat boots. He wore his hair in a skater boy style.

When the boys turned around to look at what the girls looked like and theirs jaws hit the floor. The radio suddenly turned on because of an alarm, it started playing the chorus of the song _Incredible by Darius _just as the girls turned around to face the boys. Starfire wore a pink halter top that showed a strip of her stomach, a short denim skirt, and pink bejeweled high heels. Her hair was the same, the "whites" of her eyes turned white, and her skin color changed to a light tan color.

Bee looked the same as always except her wings were gone; her long hair was straight and glossy, she was wearing a short yellow dress with black leggings, and golden bejeweled flats. She and Starfire walked smoothly over to their boyfriends.

Raven changed the most out of all the titans, her violet eyes were still the same, her short purple colored hair changed to a midnight black color her hair grew longer to her waist, her skin color was still the same color. She wore black leather boots, a short black skirt, and a skin tight long-sleeved deep blue V neck sweater with a hood. She looked at each of the titans, when she met Beastboys eyes, her emotions made the radio blow up. Everybody jumped except Beastboy and Raven, who were gazing intently into each others eyes.

Taking the explosion as a bad thing, Beastboy quickly composed his face and looked down at his feet.

Raven, whose face turned cherry red, quickly grabbed the hood that was attached to the deep blue sweater and pulled it up.

"I'm going to meditate," Raven said softly, as she turned around to go to her room, she felt Beastboys gaze on her as she walked out of the common room.

"Well, guess we better go to bed early, school starts tomorrow" Robin said looking at Beastboy, who was still gazing at the door that Raven just walked out of.

"Yea," Beastboy said, sounding far away, "goodnight…"

With that, Beastboy left to go to his room. A couple of minutes later the rest of the titans left to go to their rooms.

**A/N: Well tell me if you want to continue writing the story or stop….**

-Chapter 2-

Okay! Before anyone kills me...I'm gonna start doing updates on this story, and nnn...

Disclaimer: BB and Rae are not together so I obviously don't own TT!

Also, special thanks to my best friend Simmy for letting me use her in this story! You should read all her stories they are AMAZING! you can find her under Dude Your Awesome8

To Simmy: See! I told you I wouldn't do anything bad with you! xD

On with the show!

-Jump City High-

The six Titans stood at the front of a classroom, in the outfits that they had wore yesterday when they first put the rings on. Richard, Kori, Karen, Vic, Gar, and Racheal were looking around the classroom, as some of the jocks sitting in the front row, snickered and whispered to each other, looking at Raven whenever they talked, making her feel insecure. Gar, who noticed this, stood closer to Racheal and threw them a _kill-you-dead-_look. They immediantly shutup.

"Thanks," Racheal whispered to him, leaning closer to him so he could hear her.

"No problem," he whispered back, taking in her lavander scent. _'God, she smells so good...wait! What am I thinking this is Raven we're talking about! For all we know she could have me tapped!'_

Raven smiled as she listened to Beastboy's thoughts, Boy, did he know her well or what.

The teacher walked over to the Team, she was a pudgy, old woman. Who loved the color pink, which was the color of the classroom, much to Raven's distaste. She looked at each of the Titans, stopping at Raven, she walked over to the Dark Girl and spoke, "You would attract more boys if you wore pink." Raven took five deep breaths and listened to Beastboy's reassuring words, it was all she could do to keep from tearing the old woman's head off.

"Alright, my name is Mrs. Quaddlebom" The short woman said, "you are to tell us your names, your likes, and your dislikes. Go!"

"My name is Richard Grayson, my likes are listening to music, playing video games, fighting, being with my girlfriend," he said putting an arm around Kori's shoulders, pleased to hear guys and girls groan in disappointment, "and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are anyone who picks on my girl."

"My name is Kori Anders, I like the color purple, fighting, being with my boyfriend, shopping, and being with my friends. My dislikes are girls who flirt with my boyfriend."

"My name is Karen Beecher, I like to listen to music, fighting, be with my boo," she said putting her arm around Vic's waist, "and hanging with my friends. My dislikes are girls that flirt with my guy."

"My name is Victor Stone, my likes are working on my car, playing video games, fighting, being with my girl," he put his arm on Karen's shoulders,"and hanging with my friends. My dislikes are tofu and people that mess with Karen."

"My name is Garfield Logan, my likes are tofu, video games, jokes, fighting and being with my friends," he said, stepping closer to Racheal.

"My dislikes are meat and anyone who picks on my friends, especially her," he added whispered that last part so low only the jocks could hear him.

"My name is Racheal Roth, my likes are reading, meditating, fighting and being with my friends," she said in her usual monotone, "My dislikes are anything _pink_."

As Racheal said that last part she threw a disgusted look at Mrs. Quaddlebom, who narrowed her eyes at the dark girl.

"Ok, Racheal and Garfield, you two will be sharing a table with Simmy." Mrs. Quaddlebom said pointing to a table at the far corner of the room, where a beautiful girl sat.

Racheal and Gar walked over to the table, notebooks in hand, and introduced themselves to the brown-eyed girl.

"Hi," Gar said, "My name is Garfield, but you can call me Gar, and this is Racheal."

"Hi," she said, looking at Racheal and Gar, "My name is Simmy, it's nice to meet you. Do you like to read?"

"Yes, I love to read," Racheal said, immediantly taking a seat next to Simmy, Gar pulled out the chair next to Racheal, and sat down.

"Awesome," Simmy said enthusiastically, "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends."

"Richard, Kori, Karen, and Victor," Mrs. Quaddlebom said pointing to a table in front of Racheal, Gar's, and Simmy's table, "you four will be sitting at the table in the middle of the class."

The four walked to their seats, and listened as the teacher droned on and on about grammar and pronouns.

"Hey Racheal, and Gar," Simmy said quietly, getting the attention of her bored looking new friends, "Can I see your guy's schedule?"

"Sure," Rae replied, getting her schedule out of her notebook, and turned to Gar, holding out a hand for his schedule.

"Yea," Gar replied, getting his schedule out of his pocket, handing it to Racheal, his hand brushing hers as she grabbed it, he looked up at her, meeting her beautiful, amethyst eyes. She looked away quickly, and handed a smirking Simmy their schedules.

"Here you go," Rae said looking down at the table, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of red.

"Thanks," She said smirking, looking from Rae to Gar, whose cheeks were a bright red. He was looking at the teacher trying, and failing, to pay attention to the lesson, his eyes trailing back to look at Racheal every once in a while.

Simmy read their schedules, Racheal had English, which is the class they were in now, Art I, Geometry, Lunch, and Spanish II. Gar had almost the same schedule as Racheal, except instead of having Art I and Geometry, he had Oral Communications, and Drama. Simmy handed them back their schedules and said, "Racheal and I, have the same art class next," Simmy looked at a pleased Racheal, "and We all have the same lunch." They all jumped up when the bell rang to go to second period.

"Come on I'll show you where the Art room is," Simmy said standing up with Rae, and walking out the door. Rae followed her new friend to a room at the far end of the building. Much to Racheal's surprise, the room was colored royal blue with dots of paint everywhere. She looked around the room, and found an empty seat next to Simmy. She started walking towards the seat, when she bumped into a gorgeous blue eyed, blonde.

"Hey, watch where your going, freak," She said in a disgusted voice, walking off.

"So-rry," Racheal said in an annoyed tone, walking to her desk.

"Hey, you okay?" Simmy said, glaring at the girl Racheal had just bumped into.

"Fine," Rae replied, siiting down, "Who was that?"

"That was Stacy Clemmons," She said turning to look at Racheal, "She's captain of the cheerleading team, and also a major bitch."

Racheal turned to meet the icy blue eyes of the cheerleader, and wondered if her day would get any better.

-Chapter 3-

Okay! Before anyone kills me...I'm gonna start doing updates on this story, and nnn...

Disclaimer: BB and Rae are not together so I obviously don't own TT!

Also, special thanks to my best friend Simmy for letting me use her in this story! You should read all her stories they are AMAZING! you can find her under Dude Your Awesome8

On with the show!

Strangely it did get better.

She found out that she and Richard had the same Geometry class. When she walked into the hallway to go to her locker, with Richard, she immediantly spotted Garfield waiting at her locker, her heart started pumping fast, and knees started buckling. Richard followed her gaze to find out why she stopped so suddenly, he smiled when he found the problem. He knew Rae and Gar had had a huge crush on each other since they met the first day they became the Titans. Richard walked up to Garfield, with Racheal closely behind.

"Hey Garfield," Richard said, slapping him a high five, then turning to Rae, "I'm gonna go look for Kori."

"Okay," Garfield said from behind him, "We'll meet you in the Cafeteria."

"Alright," Richard said smiling at them, he turned around, "Later."

"Later," Garfield said, as Richard headed in the direction of Kori's locker.

"What are you doing here?" Rae asked him, opening up her locker.

"I'm here because the mayor," Gar said stepping closer to her

"You know what I mean," Rae said cutting in, grabbing her Spanish II book out of her locker.

"Hey," Gar said, trying to avoid the question, getting closer to her, "I have Spanish next period, too."

"Oh joy," Rae said, trying, and failing, not to notice how close he was to her.

"So, why did you come to my locker?" She said in a dream-like state, looking up into his emerald eyes.

"Because..." Gar started to say but was caught off guard by how beautiful her eyes were.

Rachel felt like he was looking straight into her soul, he was looking at her with an expression that she couldn't dicepture. He was so close that she could smell him, she thought he would smell like a sweaty, stinky boy, but he actually smelled...nice. He leaned his head in a little, and hesitated as to whether or not he should do this. It was too late for him to back out anyways. Due to the fact that this was high school, kids were rushing up and down the hallways trying to get to class, or lunch, on time. Someone had, miraculously, bumped into Rachel, and her lips landed on his soft, waiting ones. He slowly, wrapped his arms around her slim waist. After a few seconds, she trailed her hands up his muscular chest, and around his neck. They didn't notice their friends walk up to them, as soon as they realized what their friends were doing, they headed towards the Cafeteria, smirks on their faces. Simmy came up behind Rae, planning to scare her, but when she saw what she was doing, she walked towards the Cafeteria with Kori and the rest of them. She and Kori had chatted non-stop in their third period class, so the two were kind of close. Rae and Gar were lost in their kiss, they completely oblivious to pretty much everything going on around them.

"No PDA." A teacher said, sternly, walking past them.

The two sprang apart, like they were burgulars who had just got caught trying to sneak out of jail. They laughed hesitantly, both blushing a bright, cherry red. They avoided meeting each others eyes, and started walking towards the Cafeteria.

Sorry this is so short ^^"

-Chapter 5-

Okay! I am going to give the people what they want!

Disclaimer: BB and Rae are not together so I obviously don't own TT!

Also special thanks to everyone who gave me ideas to use for this story I will try to use as many as I can!

Other heroes-

Floria-Simmy Kaur

Kid Flash-Wally West

Aqualad-Garth Whales (Ironic, I know)

Jinx-Jessie Luck

Scarlett-

Jessica Sollaris

Speedy-Roy Harper

On with the show!

"So," Gar said breaking the silence, as they continued walking towards the Cafeteria. "That was...uh, some kiss, huh?"

Rachel, who had been avoiding looking at him, looked him in the eyes, looking for any sign he might be joking. There wasn't any.

"Um," She said hesitantly biting her lower lip, shuffling her feet. _'If I say I liked it, then he'll just hold it over me for the rest of my life. If I say I didn't like it then, we could just pretend it never happened, and go back to being friends.'_

"It didn't mean anything to me so let's just forget it happened, okay," Rachel lied, using her usual monotone to hide her true emotions. '_Oh Azar, that kiss meant everything...but I can't let him know that. What am I going to do?'_

"Okay," Garfield said, "We um, better look for the others."

They found the others sitting at a long, rectangle size, table with several other people. When the two got to the crowded table, the ten stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair. A girl with brown hair and red eyes, covered by black goggles, suddenly stood up, and held her hand out to Rachel. Rachel took it with a look of curiousity, every Titan knew of Raven's power to tell who a person was, disguise or not, with the touch of their hand. When Rachel took this girl's hand she immediantly knew everything about her, including the fact that she could read everything about her with those goggles on.

Rachel smirked at her as she pulled her hand away, "Long time no see, _Jessica_."

"Good to see you too, _Rachel_," Jessica smirked, pulling her into a hug.

"How are things going with _Roy_," Rachel whispered into her ear.

"Great," She whispered back, "we have talk about that kiss with Gar after school."

Rachel pulled out of the hug, smiling, "Okay, I'll meet you at my locker after school, gather up the girls and we'll go out for coffee."

"Okay," Jessica said, with a smile.

The two sat down, Rachel next to Gar, Jessica next to Roy. Suddenly a cup of Coca-Cola made its way down Rachel's outfit. Rachel looked up to find Stacy Clemmons, the blonde-headed bimbo with an evil smirk on her face, standing behind her.

"Oops," Stacy said, in mock surprise, "my bad."

As she walked past Garfield, she ran her fingernails along the back of his neck, making him shiver . This made Rachel pissed off, her violet eyes were glowing, so as Stacy passed the Cafeteria's 'Mystery Meat', it exploded, due to Rachel's powers, all over her shiny hair and white cheerleaders outfit. Stacy threw her hands up in outrage as everyone in the Cafeteria burst out laughing. Stacy turned to Rachel, pointing an accusatory finger at her, Rachel had an innocent expression on her face.

"You," Stacy said her voice filled with venom, her eyes glowing a golden color that only Rachel noticed. Stacy walked up to Rachel and grabbed her wrist, Rachel got a vision of something she never thought she'd see in a long time, before Gar pulled the blonde-headed girl away from Rachel, she heard the girl hiss something so low only Rachel could hear it.

"Witch," the girl hissed before letting go of Rachel's wrist. That one little word confirmed Rachel's worst fear.

Stacy is Terra in disguise.

-chapter 6-

Okay! So what did you guys think of the surprise?

Disclaimer: BB and Rae are not together so I obviously don't own TT!

On with the show!

Fourth period went by fast. The good news? Rachel found out she shared that class with Gar and Jessie. The bad news? Stacy was also in that class. Rachel walked to her locker in a daze, the news that Terra is Stacy still fresh in her mind. When Rachel got to her locker, commited by memory, she put in her combination and grabbed her black mesh backpack. She loaded it with books she had to take for homework. When she zipped up the backpack, closed her locker, and finally looked at her surroundings. She jumped up in surprise, Jessica was standing next to her, along with Jessie, Simmy, Karen, and Kori. Jessica raised an eyebrow in response to Rachel's questioning look.

"We're ready to go to the coffee shop," Simmy said, clutching a gray mesh backpack in her hand. Rachel flung her backpack over her shoulder, and in silence, started walking towards the school's front doors. The girl's all exchanged glances, shrugged, and followed her out the front doors.

Once the girl's ordered their drinks, and settled down at a table in the far corner of the Cafe next to a big glass window, the five girl's looked at each other, urging someone to say something to Rachel, who was looking out the window in silence. Jessie, deciding to be the brave one here, finally spoke up.

"Rachel," Jessie spoke up, a little worried, "you've been silent this whole trip, is there something bothering you?"

"You can trust us," Simmy said, sensing Rachel's uncertainty, "We can keep a secret."

"You know Stacy Clemmons, right," Rachel whispered, speaking slowly, as the girl's leaned in to hear her.

The five nodded their heads, waiting paitietly for her to her finish.

"Well," Rachel said, speaking with uncertainty.

"Go on," Karen said, urging her to continue.

"Well," Rachel said, looking down at her cup of herbal tea, she told them everything that she saw in the lunch room. When she finished, nobody spoke for what felt like eternity, finally Rachel looked up to find Jessica wearing her black goggles with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh. My. God." all five girls said in sync.

They all started talking at once, all the girl's ended with, "What are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet," Rachel said, "I'll probably confront her."

"Ok," Jessica said, "When you do confront her, tell us and we'll go with you."

"Yea," Simmy said cheerfully, "We got your back, girl."

"Thanks guys," Rachel said smiling, grateful for having friends like these.

"So you were the reason the food exploded all over her," Jessie said, smirking as Rachel blushed a little, "Hey, I'd do the same thing, possibly worse, if that blonde-headed bitch ever touched Wally."

The girl's did a chorus of "yeah's," at this.

"Speaking of which," Jessica said, turning to Rachel, "How was that kiss with Gar?"

"What," the four girl's burst out in shock.

Rachel blushed as she told them all the detail's of her amazing kiss with Gar. At this the girl's got into a conversation about how the boys were so clueless, about when they first met, and all the detail's of their kissing experiances, and past relationships.

Sorry it's so short ^^"

R&R please

-The plan-

Okay! I'm back sorry for the delay everybody! Guy drama *huff* can't get enough of that can we girls?

Anyway here's the latest chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own em! If I did I woulda put new episodes up by now!

"Okay class," Mrs. Quaddlebom said, slamming a yardstick on a student's desk, scaring the young girl in the process. "As you know, the Spring Talent Show is a week away."

The class erupted in cheers of excitement. Mrs. Quaddlebom blew a whistle; she kept around her neck these past few days. The class quieted down, as Mrs. Quaddlebom paced back and forth at the front of the freakishly pink room.

"Each of you," she said, stopping in the middle of the room, "is to participate in this Talent Show."

Another eruption of excitement burst through the class. Mrs. Quaddlebom sighed in agitation and sat at her desk, flipping through graded papers. Stopping to say, "And this is for a grade. Now you may work on what you are going to do the rest of the period."

The sound of feet being shuffled, as kids raced to situate their desks next to their closest friends. Gar grabbed a seat next to Vic and Richard, as Kori and Karen pulled up chairs across the table from Simmy and Rachel. Rachel snuck a peek at Gar, who was writing something in a green notebook. He looked deep in thought; he stopped writing and lifted his head to meet Rachel's eyes. Rachel felt her heartbeat quicken at the sudden contact, he smiled at her. Rachel blushed, and quickly turned her head, trying to pay attention to what the girls were saying.

Gar looked back down at the green notebook, and scribbled down a few more lines before someone snatched it away from his hands. He looked up to see that Vic and Richard were hunched over the notebook, reading the lines he just wrote. He tried to snatch it back, but was stopped by Vic putting his palm to his forehead, as he and Richard held it away from Gar.

"Gar," Richard said, looking at his friend. "This is _really_ good."

"Yea," Vic said, handing his green eyed friend his notebook, "You going to sing that at the Talent Show?"

"I'm thinking about it," Gar said, sneaking a glance sideways at the girls table. "But I'm not sure."

"I think you should," Richard said, following Gar's gaze to Rachel. "It's for Rae, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Gar whispered, looking down at the notebook.

Vic shot up out of his seat, and then looked around at all the students looking his direction. He laughed, nervously, "Dropped a pencil."

He sat back down, as everybody continued doing what they were doing before they were interrupted. When he caught Karen's attention, he waved her over. She said something to the girls before walking, with grace, over to their table.

"I have an idea." Vic whispered, as Karen approached the table.

"Well," Karen said, as she sat next to Vic. "That's a first."

Vic shot her a look before, calmly, saying, "Anyway–"

The four huddled together as Vic explained his plan. When he was done, Karen, Gar, and Richard nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to Kori about it," Richard said, looking over at his girlfriend. "later tonight. She'll be so excited."

"It's perfect," Karen said, squealing on the inside. "It'll work no doubt about it."

"I like it," Gar said, sneaking another glance at Rachel. "I just hope it works."

Hope you guys like it ^^

R&R plz

-Sent to the office-

Sorry its short ^^"

Disclaimer: Don't own em! If I did I woulda put new episodes up by now!

_2 days until Talent Show_

"_Rae-Rae!_" Jessica shouted, jumping in front of Rachel's desk, making Rae drop the blue notebook she had been writing in on the floor. Jessica smirked, and picked it up. They were in third period, Geometry.

"What's this," Jessica asked, curiously, dodging Rachel as she lunged for the notebook. "It doesn't look like Geometry work."

"Give it back, Jessica," Rachel said, trying to snatch the notebook out of her hands. "It's private."

"All the more reason to read it, my dear." Jessica said, tauntingly, walking away from a very angry Rachel reading the notebook aloud.

"_So what if I came clean, and told you all you mean to me, So what if I meant every word I said, Baby don't let it go to your head…_" Jessica continued reading in silence, then looked at Rachel as she snatched the notebook out of her fingers, closed it, and put it underneath some of the books on her desk.

"Rae," Jessica said, softly. "Did you write that?"

Rachel nodded, and said in her usual monotone. "It's for the Talent Show."

"Rae," Jessica said, pointing to the notebook under the piles of books. "That's really, _really_ good. Is it for who I think it's for?"

Rachel nodded, not trusting her voice. Jessica squealed in delight, and wrapped Rachel in a hug.

"You're hugging me." Rachel said in a slight annoyed voice.

"Oh sorry," Jess said, letting Rae go. "Sorry, I'm just _so_ happy for you."

Jessica squealed again and wrapped Rae in another hug.

"You're hugging me again." Rachel said, smiling a little bit.

"Deal with it." Jessica said, smiling.

"Aw," an all-too-familiar voice said from behind them. "_Wook at the wittle wesbian wovers_."

"Cut the crap Stacy." Rachel said, annoyed. The two turned to face her and her two minions, Kitten and Cheshire.

"Looks like Rachis got a little attitude," Stacy said, with a sneer. "Better watch yourself you little bitch."

"Look who's talking." Jessica said, getting in Stacy's face, making her stumble backwards.

"Is everything ok over here, ladies?" Mr. Dobson, the geometry teacher, said with concern.

"Yes," Stacy said, faking innocence. "Rachel called me a *sniff* a dirty word just cause I *sniff* I offered to help her with *sniff* her work."

Mr. Dobson turned to a disbelieving Rachel, shook his head disapprovingly and said, "Rachel, I have no choice but to send you to the Office."

"But-"Jessica started.

"No buts or you'll be in the office along with Miss Rachel." Mr. Dobson said sternly.

"Sorry Rae." Jessica whispered, as Rachel gathered her stuff and left the room, glaring at a smirking Stacy in the process. As Rachel walked down the hall, books in hand, she felt a familiar presence behind her. She let a small grin tug at her lips, and without turning around, said, "Hi, Gar."

"How you always know it's me," Gar said, coming up to stand next to her. "I will never know."

"Well," Rachel said, with a mischievous smile. "I tune in to the persons mind, listen to their thoughts and –"

"You're joking, right?" Gar said, nervously.

"Of course." Rachel said, giggling as he let out a sigh of relief. They continued walking in silence.

"So," Gar said, breaking the silence. "What are you doing for the Talent Show?"

"Surprise." Rachel said, mysteriously. Suddenly, Gar had her backed up against a locker, his face so close, she could feel his breath lace with her own.

"You're just full of surprises," He whispered, his lips brushing against hers. "Aren't you, Rae?"

She stared into his emerald eyes, her heart beating so loud, she was sure he could hear it. Rachel tilted her head as he leaned in.

"No PDA!" a teacher yelled, from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Ugh." Gar growled, as he stepped away from Rachel. Rachel, lost in a daze, stared at the spot that Gar had just occupied. _I'm starting to hate this 'no PDA' rule,_ she thought to herself, turning to Gar. "Well, I guess I better get going," She said, backing away from him. "So, I'll see you later."

"Bye," He whispered, staring after her as she walked away. When she was well out of sight, he punched the locker he had been leaning against. "I hope this singing plan works."

-In the office-

Sorry its short ^^"

Disclaimer: Don't own em! If I did I woulda put new episodes up by now!

"Rachel Roth." The principal called, sternly.

Raven walked into the small office space; to her surprise it was as dark as her room. She looked at her surroundings as she sat down in the seat across from the gothic looking girl. She had a bookshelf full of books Raven had only ever dreamed existed. When she finished looking at the books, the principal, Miss Applebomm, looked up from a file.

"Rachel," Miss Applebomm said, folding her hands over on the desk. "I should be very disappointed in you-"

Raven looked down at her lap, expecting the worst.

"-but I'm not." She finished, with a smile on her face.

Raven's head snapped up so fast, you'd have thought she got whiplash.

"You're not?" Raven said a hint of surprise in her voice.

The principal leaned back in her chair; her arms folded behind her head, and put her feet up on the desk. "No, I'm not," She said with a serious smile on her face. "It's about time someone told Stacy off, bitch deserves it…you want some herbal tea?"

Raven almost fell out of her chair in shock, she regained her composure and said, "Yes, tea would be nice, thank you." As Miss Applebomm fixed the tea, Raven got a good look at the bookshelf; this did not go unnoticed by the principal.

"You know," She said, catching Ravens attention, handing her a teacup, filled to the brim with tea. "If you want, I can let you take some of these books with you."

"Are you sure?" Raven said, uncertain.

"I wouldn't say that unless I was," She said, moving to sit on the floor next to Raven. "Now, would I?"

"Probably not," Raven said, picking out three thick books. "Sorry for prying but, how old are you?"

Miss Applebomm laughed and said, "Its okay, I'd be curious if I were you, too."

Miss Applebomm leaned in and whispered in Raven's ear. Raven almost dropped her jaw. "Are you serious?" she said, looking at Miss Applebomm, who nodded her head in response.

"Now, I have to give you some kind of punishment for telling Stacy off," Miss Applebomm said calmly, "All you have to do is change the song you are going to sing for the Talent Show to a different song."

"That is understandable," Raven said, "What's the catch?"

"You have to go before Mr. Garfield Logan." She said, smiling at Ravens reaction.

"…Ok." Raven sighed defeated. The two talked for awhile longer before the bell rang for Raven to go to class. As she left the office, one thought ran through Rachel's head. _I can't believe the principal is 19 years old._

-1 2 3-

Disclaimer: Don't own em! If I did I woulda put new episodes up by now!

_Day of the Talent Show_

Raven stood behind the maroon red curtain of the stage, nervously picking at the edges of her black leather miniskirt, she wore a blue halter top and black stilettos. She had her long black hair up in a ponytail, with two strands framing her face. She had written her new song in just one hour, but stayed up practicing it over and over.

"You're in my way."

Raven turned to find Stacy Clemmons, in a super short, slutty, gold sparkle dress and silver boots.

"Move!" Stacy said, shoving Raven out of the way.

Raven had a sudden urge to call Rage and fight this girl.

"I hope you don't think you're going to win," Stacy said, turning to look at Raven. "Cause with my singing talents you don't stand a chance."

"Yes she does." Gar said, coming up behind Raven placing his hands on her shoulders. (A/N: No comment. You know who you are)

Stacy made a hmph sound, flipped her long blonde hair, and turned, walking the other way. Gar turned to Rachel and said, "Don't listen to her. I'm sure you'll win."

Rachel smiled and said, "Thanks, we should get out there."

"You're right," Gar said, taking her hand. "I wonder why they have to call us up here one at a time, and make the rest of us sit with the crowd."

"I know," Raven said, looking down at their joined hands. "What was the principal thinking?"

They walked, hand in hand, through the stage doors to their friends, and teammates, and sat down at the front row. Miss Applebomm came on to the stage and grabbed the microphone off the mic-stand.

"Attention," She said into the microphone, not getting any of the chattering student's attention. She whistled into the mic, gaining the attention of the students. "Welcome to Jump City High's 4th Annual Talent Show, we have a very…_unique_ talent to show here. Give it up for Stacy Clemmons!"

There were few claps, as the music started. Stacy was standing center stage, hip jutted out, snapping her fingers to the rhythm. She brought the mic to her lips and started singing, and swaying her hips.

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin' _

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say? _

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say? _

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'! _

_[Chorus: 2x]  
1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin' _

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game? _

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game? _

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'! _

_[Chorus: 2x]  
1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves *** _

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three...  
Or four...  
On the floor! _

_[Chorus: 2x]  
1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***_

Gar leaned in and whispered in Rachel's ear, "That song fit her perfectly, don't cha think?"

-Star, Jess & Roy-

Got ready for school early and decided to update to calm my nerves hope you like it

Disclaimer: Don't own em! If I did I woulda put new episodes up by now!

The crowd remained quite as crickets, leaving a steaming Stacy onstage.

"You know what," Stacy said angrily into the mic. "You all wouldn't know talent even if it bit you in the-"

"Give it up for Stacy," Miss Applebomm said hastily taking the microphone from her hands. "Now, please give it up for a favorite student of mine…Kori Anders!"

Starfire calmly walked up the stage steps, and grabbed the mic off the mic-stand as Miss Applebomm.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Richard." Starfire said, smiling down at said boyfriend.

_Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

She swayed her hips from side to side

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh uh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh _

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

She started dancing to the rhythm

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said _

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they _

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they _

_Uh _

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her _

_Girl playing it cool but she's with it  
She loving the fact she's gifted  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like oh_

She danced off the stage and stood in front of her smiling friends

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said _

_Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said she said _

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they _

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they_

She stood in front of Richard, placing her fingertips on his chest

_One night with you  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
One night with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together! (yeah yeah yeah) _

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said _

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said _

_Uh What You Waiting for _

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they _

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they _

_Give it to me baby! _

_You're gonna like it (uh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

As the song ended, Starfire struck a pose onstage, and the crowd burst into applause. Miss Applebomm grabbed the mic from Star as she handed it to her, and did a curtsy before leaving the stage to sit next to a shell-shocked Richard.

"Next is a favorite couple of mine," Miss Applebomm said as the crowd calmed down. "Please give it up for Jessica Sollaris and Roy Harper!"

The spotlight shown over two people sitting at a piano, two mics placed in front of them. Roy gazed at Jessica, his eyes never leaving her face, he started playing the piano, and singing

_I remember what you wore on the first date  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing _

_Jessica gazed back at her boyfriend lovingly and joined in_

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one _

_Jessica: I remember every look upon your face  
Roy: The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
Jessica: 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing _

_Both: That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one _

_Roy: I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey," _

_Both: Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_

_As the song ended, they leaned in to share a kiss. The crowd burst out in applause. Miss Applebomm came onstage as the couple bowed and walked off the stage._

-Surprise!-

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been grounded and dealing with this guy...soooo here's the latest chapter! Sorry it took me so long!^^"

New one's comin up in like prolly 15 minutes! The song is Lost in Stereo by All Time Low

Disclaimer: Don't own em! If I did I woulda put new episodes up by now!

Mrs. Applebomm came on the stage, a mic and notecard in her hand.

"It seems there has been a slight change in the schedule," She said into the mic, reading the notecard. "Instead of Rachel going up next, please, give it up for Garfield Logan and his band!"

The crowd started clapping, sounding bored and interested. Gar stepped on the stage and stood in front of the mic as Mrs Applebomm left the stage. Richard went to the drums, Karen went to the blue electric guitar, and Vic went to the bass guitar.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a girl that is very close to my heart. This is a song I've been working on ever since I walked into the kitchen and saw you dancing to your favorite song," Gar said, with a small smile on his face as he remembered that day. "I have been in love with you for so long, I hope you like the song. This one's for you, Rae." Gar said into the mic. Rachel looked up, tears in her eyes, meeting Gars eyes, Beastboys eyes.

He picked up the mic and started tapping his foot to the beat, as the band played behind him, his eyes never leaving Rachel's

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She works for the weekend  
Mixtape of her favorite bands  
Turning up the radio  
Lost in the stereo, sound _

_She's trouble in a tank top  
Pretty little time bomb  
Blowin' up  
Take you down  
Living in the radio  
Lost in stereo, sound_

Everybody stood up and started dancing to the beat of the music, but Gar's eyes never left Rachel's

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's outta control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo) _

_And I've been  
Waiting  
For so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo)  
(Lost in stereo) _

_(Lost in stereo)  
(Lost in stereo) _

_Shake down on a Saturday  
Sit back gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her  
Know she's gonna take it back somehow _

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
Sex and stereo  
Don't turn the radio down_

Suddenly the crowd started screaming and jumping. Gar grabbed Rachel's hand from the crowd, and pulled her up on the stage

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready go  
But she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(In stereo, Lost in stereo) _

_And I've been  
Waiting  
For so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) _

_And I'm just like cellophane  
'Cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay  
When I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away_

Gar grabbed Rachel's hand, and, gently, pulled her ring off. Revealing Rachel's identity, he did the same thing to himself.

_She works for the weekend  
Mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearing up the radio  
Lost in the stereo, sound _

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready go  
She's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo) _

_And I've been  
Waiting  
For so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

Beastboy spun Raven around and around the stage

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready go  
She's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)_

Beastboy stopped spinning her, caught her by the waist and held her close to him

_And I've been  
Waiting  
For so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

At that last note he dipped her, and the crowd went wild, screaming and jumping. Raven and Beastboy, however, were lost in their own little world. "So," He said, smiling down at her. "What'dya think?"

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck she said, "I loved it, but not nearly as much as I love you."

He grinned before placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on her smiling lips.

Whatdya think? R&R please! Oh also, If you liked the song again, Its: Lost in stereo by All time low

-Raven's Turn-

Hey guys! New chappie! Yay!

What a Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera

Disclaimer: Don't own em! If I did I woulda put new episodes up by now!

After all the excitement died down, and everybody got back to their seats. Rae got up on the stage, nervous and excited at the same time. She took the microphone in her hand and said, "If you think this song is for Garfield, you're wrong." Beastboy's white went pale, scared to death if he just made a big fool of himself. Although, the next thing she said brought the color back in his face, "This is for my greatest best friend Beastboy."

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs _

_I wanna thank you  
For giving me time to breathe  
Like a rock you waited so patiently  
While I got it together  
While I figured it out (yeah)  
I only looked but I never touched  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us  
Holding hands, making plans  
And it's lucky for me you understand _

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowin' exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me _

_She stood in front of Beastboy, onstage, and beckoned him to her, when he reached the front of the stage, she bent down, she put her index finger under his chin and brought her face inches from his_

_What I want  
is whatcha got  
And whatcha got  
is what I want _

_She gently threw him back, winking at him as she stood back up_

_There was a time I was blind  
I was so confused  
I'd un away just to hide it all from you  
But baby you knew me better  
Than I knew myself-yeah  
They say if you love something let it go  
And if it comes back, it's yours, that's how you know  
It's for keeps, yeah  
It's for sure  
And you're ready and willing to give me more than _

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowin' exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me _

_Oh baby  
Oh darling  
Thank you, thank yoooooooooooo-yeah yeah _

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody sensitive, crazy, sexy, cool, like you-yeah  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody who can't come and go, nobody, like you do  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
You let a girl know how much you  
Care about her, I swear  
You're the one who always knew _

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowin' exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me _

_She returned to the mic-stand, singing;_

_Thank you  
Thank you  
for giving me what I want  
ohh  
I turn around and stare  
whenever you're not there  
ooh yeah._

_"I love you, Beastboy." Raven said, blowing him a kiss, and winking at him, before exiting the stage with a click of her heels._

-Encore!-

Hey guys! Last chappie! Yay! I'm so glad we made it this far! Thank you guys for being so supportive!

Remembering Sunday by All Time Low feat. Juliet Simms (from Automatic Loveletters)

Disclaimer: Don't own em! If I did I woulda put new episodes up by now!

As Raven left the stage, Mrs. Applebomm walked up to the mic.

"Raven of the Teen Titans everybody," She said, as everyone continued clapping, and cheering. "Now, It is time to announce our winner."

Mrs. Applebomm lifted the slip of paper out of the blue envelope, as everybody leaned forward in their seats.

"And the winner…of Jump City High's 4th Annual Talent Show…is…" She said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Raven and Beastboy!"

The crowd went crazy. Raven and Beastboy looked at each other in utter shock. Stacy, who had been walking toward center stage, stomped her feet and ran off the stage, crying.

"Get up here you two," Mrs. Applebomm said, smiling into the microphone. "Do an encore for us."

With that said, the crowd started chanting, "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Robin, who had ditched his ring a long time ago, shoved the happy couple onto the stage. Beastboy grabbed the microphone from Mrs. Applebomm as she shook his and Ravens hands, and left the stage. Raven grabbed a guitar that someone had left behind, and sat on the stool in front of a microphone. Beastboy sat next to her, and started tapping his foot to the beat as she began to play.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days _

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

He looked to Raven and met her eyes, the two lost in the world of music that surrounded them

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in _

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me _

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut _

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside _

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

He put his hand to Ravens cheek as he gazed into her violet eyes

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be _

Raven stood up and started singing, as Robin, Cyborg, and Karen started playing behind them.

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_

She put her hand in her hair, tapping her foot to the beat

_Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head _

_Beast boy grabbed the guitar and picked up where Rae left off, singing into the microphone _

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home_

_The crowd burst in applause as the Teen Titans left the stage and headed home. Their high school experience still fresh in their minds._

_"Dudes," Beastboy said, his arm wrapped around Ravens waist. "Let's never do that again."_

_"Agreed." The group replied. They went back to the T-tower and celebrated Raven and Beastboys victory at the Talent Show, and later Beastboy helped his new girlfriend move his stuff into her room, she disagreed firmly when he offered his room and said that her room was much larger. So with that done, the two lay on their new bed wrapped in each other's arms and fell into a deep sleep, both with smiles on their faces._

_R&R please!_


End file.
